


vertigo

by drmsqnc



Series: reverse!dbh [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, just stretching a little warm up for this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: beginnings





	vertigo

euphoria breathed. 

it grew hands and feet, wriggled free from the dictionary’s pages and became this buzzing in your skull. this musk in the air. this rolling crowd of deafening music and slick skin and neon lights and a noise rattling and  _pulsing_ in the space between your ears.

 _(you will know him when you see him_ , hank had said.)  

there’s a man in the corner of the den.

he tilts his head back for a shot, crimson dripping from his lips and blossoming a stain on his collar. the large coat half slung over his shoulders does nothing to hide the hideous striped button-up stretched tight across his chest. deep set purple blotches bruise underneath his eyes - a stark contrast against his pale  _pale_  skin, glaring products of insomnia - and the tips of his disheveled hair cling to his forehead, wet with sweat. his mouth glistens red when he comes back up for air.

he is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.

(you wonder if the hk800 had known what he was getting you into. you wonder if he had predicted the way your stomach was currently turning over, the way your heart rate had just kicked into overdrive.)

you fluidly shove your way through the mass of moving bodies.

“anderson. connor anderson was it?”

he glances upwards through his lashes without so much of a flinch. 

“yes?” he drawls, voice digging delightfully hoarse. his gaze slowly roves over you, eyes dark and warm - so warm,  _too_  warm, and you swallow thickly, your pulse thundering in your ears.

his head tilts lazily. “and who are you?”


End file.
